Another One
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie have an important conversation. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Another One

"Hey Mom, how's it going?" Nick asked after he looked at the caller ID and saw his mother's number.

"Nicky, hi, long time no talk, how is everyone?"

"We're good, we've been busy with Jasmine starting school and with Jackie having to get into the swing of things teaching wise again but we are doing well. How are you guys?"

"Good, your father is a stubborn ass and insisted on lifting hay by himself and he hurt his back about a week ago but he's on the mend now."

"Glad he is doing better, I take it you weren't too sympathetic?"

"No I was not, I told him not to lift that by himself but he doesn't listen to a damn thing."

Nick laughed.

"So how are the other kiddos doing?"

"Good, Sloan started to crawl so he's into everything, and he's been a kind of fussy lately so Jackie and I think he's cutting teeth, poor little guy. Houston and Johnna hate that they can't go to school with Jasmine, and Karlie is our little dare devil, that child crawls on everything, the other day Jackie caught her just as she was about to take a flying leap from one couch to the other."

Jill laughed.

"So has Jackie caved and decided to have another little one yet?" Jill asked jokingly.

"No, she still says we're done." He told her with a laugh.

"That's too bad, I love Jackie dearly but I'm on your side with this one." Jill told her son.

Nick laughed.

"I bet you are." He replied.

"I don't know why but I really want another baby, just one more, but I don't want to pressure Jackie, that's not fair to her, she's given me five incredible children, I don't think it would be right for me to insist on her having another baby."

"Well just talk to Jackie, explain to her that your want another baby, maybe if she sees how bad you want another one she'll agree to it but if she says no I wouldn't pressure her." Jill advised.

"Ok, I'll talk to her tonight when she gets home. Thanks mom. Listen I'm sorry to cut this short but Sloan just woke up from his nap and he doesn't sound too happy so I better go grab him."

"Ok, I will talk to you later, good luck." She said as she hung up.

Nick then went upstairs and grabbed the baby from his crib. A while later he loaded the kids into the car so he could go pick Jasmine up from school. On the way home from the school he took the kids to the park so they could run around and get some of their energy out.

When they got home from the park Nick cut up some apples so the kids could have a snack.

"Hi hon, how was your day?" Nick greeted Jackie walked into the door a while later."

"Hi. It was good. What did you guys do today?" Jackie asked as she looked at the kids.

"Park." Johnna replied.

"You got to go to the park? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Johnna answered, shaking her head vigorously.

"That's good." Jackie answered.

"And Jasmine how was your day at school?" Jackie asked.

"Fun, me draw a picture." She said.

"You did, what is it a picture of?"

"A flower." Jasmine responded.

"Did you bring it home so we can see it?" Nick asked.

"No, me want too but Mrs. Rice said she is going to hang it up in the hall for a year and then me can take it home and you can see it."

Jackie stifled a laugh, Jasmine had misunderstood her teacher. Jackie knew the rule at the school was that each teacher is required to decorate the hallway right outside their classroom with all of their students' artwork once a week, not once a year. (meaning they had to have a different assignment out in the hall every week.)

It made the hallways more inviting and the kids loved to show their parents the artwork while it was hanging on the wall, most of the kids made the parents guess which one was theirs.

"Honey, you'll get to bring home your flower soon." Jackie promised her.

Jasmine smiled, she loved that.

Jackie made dinner than Nick gave the kids their bath before the kids were tucked in for the night.

"Honey can we talk?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something too." Jackie told him.

"Yeah? Ok, ladies first."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked.

"Yep." He insisted.

"Ok thanks. Listen, I know I've been pretty dead set against having another baby but I think I changed my mind, I want one more. Just one though and then we are definitely done, after the next one is born I'm getting my tubes tied. No question about it."

Nick broke out into a wide smile.

"What changed your mind?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly but I think it was the other day when one of my students brought in her baby twin sisters to show me, they were beyond adorable, I got to hold them and I did not want to give them back. She said I could keep one but I figured her mother wouldn't like that too much." Jackie said with a laugh.

She then turned more serious.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

Nick grabbed her hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about having another baby. I want another one really bad but I know you've said you didn't want any more and I didn't want to pressure you, I just wanted to see if you were still really set against having another one."

Jackie smiled at him.

"Well, I guess you know my answer." She replied.

"I guess so."

"So what do you say we start trying again after Sloan turns one?" He asked her.

"Ok, sounds like a great idea to me."

He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then they laid down and snuggled together before they fell asleep.


End file.
